Talk:Valentine Madness/@comment-73.232.116.249-20190219170754/@comment-38579654-20190220023437
i can see your point, but its your way of looking onto the hole thing. i for example have a different angle i watch it, i test and try to manipuate the bots so its easyr ( if you can controll your enemy the hole thing is easy , humans do what they want ) so its just the point of how deep do you wanna inest into this game, and i dont talk bout money, i talk bout thoughts, time, investment. for example, i am a F2P account player, havent even spend a single Dollar on this game, i started i wouldsay bout 3 weeks bevor the XXXMas Event, i was reading this fandom, talked with people, made thoughts, figured some things out and made the best out of it, and the best i could make it be is : Archievet XXXmas Spirit on XXXmas Event. Got All Cardsrom the Blond Pussy Week Got Blade Master + Storm Walker in Valentine Madness so far. Made plans and sheets wher i noted how much stuff and money i need for certain point values and won the normal daily tournament enough to get 5 star Harley and 5 Star Bone. im currently at Chapter 35, have a Deck Power of 7,2K Finished ofc all mapsand have already stacked bout 100 of all items ( 1 star / 2 star / and so on ) aswell as Crowns and Rings, to make all seduction quest for Earth Fire and Darkness cards. since i looked up the cards watched how much i need for them, checked how much i had and looked up the Event sheets and was reading all the posts, since i was done with gattering for earth cards i started with fire and then darkness. so im a F2P account playing less then half a year and i have 7K deck power, can reach over chapter 35 no quest in the way bothering me since i stacked legy chests and epic chests from the right dual league to get the cards i need. i have to agree this is much work and time and thinking, but if you like a game lets say " WoW " you infest time to farm gear up and so on, so a bit of math and thinking for your " hobby " gaming is not too much to ask. so your point is, you dont get far if you dont think bout what you do, and plan what you need to do, and you cant get what you want cause you dont invest into it ( in form of time, thinking, or for some people Money ) , so your angry that you dont get everything for free ? no offence, but thats what it sounds like to me. PS: Yes you Spend all your Gold and stuff for those task, but you dont need it for anything else you simply gather it to spend it, so pls dont blame the game on how it works.